Raising Vahari
by Val'Aishlym
Summary: After his clan is slain, Noah finds one sole survivor: a little girl named Vahari.He takes it upon himself to take the little girl in but it doesn't seem like his companions are all too fond of the idea. He says it is until he finds another clan to take her in but as time goes on, he becomes attached to her - more than he or the others realize. m!lavellan x Dorian
1. Rite of Lavellan

**Summary:** After his clan is slain, Noah finds one sole survivor: a little girl named Vahari. He takes it upon himself to take the little girl in but it doesn't seem his companions are all to fond of the idea. He says it is until he could find another clan to take her in but as time goes on, he becomes more attached to her - more than he or the others realize.

 **Char: Dorian & Male Lavellan (Noalanniel "Noah" Lavellan)**

 **Notes:** So...Yeah..."What if they had a kid" she asks. This is...what happened...OH goodness, why can't I write more funny and happy things? There will probably be a lot of spoilers in this story. (Working Title)

 **Raising Vahari**

 **Rite of Lavellan**

Josephine looked up when she heard slow but sharp footsteps. It was the inquisitor. She didn't bother trying to say hello to him. He'd just ignore her anyway. Sighing, she stood up and gathered a few of the papers sprawled across her desk. She grabbed up her writing board and followed after him.

The elf had been tense and silently hostile towards his advisors ever since the news that the Lavellan clan had been fell by human hands. It was reported that there were no survivors. This happened almost two weeks ago.

She knew the Inquisitor probably blamed her more than the other two because she had persuaded him it would be a better idea to exercise their diplomatic relations with the nearby noble. In the end, that led to the death of the entire clan.

When they entered the room, the elf inquisitor paused. Leliana was absent and Josephine only stood by the door. Cullen stood at the war table with Iron Bull at the far left side of the table and Solas standing across from him. What were the two of them doing there? "What is this?" Noah asked with a frown. Cullen sighed and crossed his arms.

"There is no easy way in saying this, your worship." Noah was eyeing him warily. The only time the Commander called him anything but Inquisitor was when he had bad news.

"You need closure," Solas said simply, cutting off whatever Cullen was about to say. The ex-Templar seemed to let out a heavy breath. "Cole cannot even be around you without having some sort of panic attack." Noah gave Solas a blank stare. Solas cut his eyes to Iron Bull.

"And you've been more reckless on the field. Your trips to healers last longer and longer. The amount of wounds you get – it almost looks as if you're doing it on purpose." The Qunari was giving him a look that meant he knew that was exactly what the elf was doing.

Noah let out a sigh. He knew there was probably no way he would be getting out of this. "What would you have me do?"

"We travel to the location your clan was last seen. Give them a proper burial rite." Solas said. Noah looked between Solas and Iron Bull slowly before turning his gaze on Cullen. The man had leaned on to the war table, staring down.

"You don't seem to agree." Noah observed the tenseness in the Commander's shoulders. Cullen brought his gaze slowly up.

"I agree that you need closure….but…" Cullen frowned. "I am honestly not sure…you will be able to handle what is there," There was silence.

Noah wanted to say he was wrong; that he'd dealt with corpses already. That he could handle a few more corpses. He'd tangled with demons, walked the fade, and killed the undead – but he knew, seeing the lifeless bodies of the only people that he could call family was something on a whole new level. "I'll be fine," it was nothing but a whisper. You could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I will gather up some of the troops to-"

"No!" Noah was glaring at him. "I do not want any humans to come." Cullen was silent for a moment.

"Very well," Cullen said. "However, I still would rest easier knowing more than your usual 4-man party walks along with you."

"Then I will take some of Leliana's men." With that, Noah left the room. He didn't spare Josephine even a glance.

"Do you think he will be ready for it?" Josephine asked. Cullen frowned.

"I read the reports…." Cullen mumbled lowly. "I do not believe he would."

"He is not as delicate nor as hardy as you all believe," Solas spoke up. They all looked at him. "You would do well to remember that, lest you anger him even farther. It would not do to allow his anger or sorrow to fester. Along with the situation with Corypheus…" Solas shook his head with a sigh. He let the thought trail off as he took his leave, Iron Bull silently following behind him.

…

..

.

They'd made it to their destination with minimum issues arising, considering. Cullen had managed to stuff a bunch of his human troops with them to the displeasure of Noah. Even though he had stated he didn't want any humans along with him, he brought along Dorian. His party consisted of Dorian, Iron Bull, and Varric. The three were probably the only ones he could tolerate at the moment. He didn't trust to bring Solas because he didn't really like Solas and he didn't trust him to be quiet.

He wonder if the other felt some type of way for being Dorian along instead of him – then again, the elf probably expected the move anyway.

Noah stopped, causing everyone else to stop and stare at his back. When they glanced up at what had caused him to stop, they let out a small breath. Everything in the area ahead of them was charred. Smoke wafted up from still burning embers; the smell of burning and rotting flesh stung the air. The air was still, silent, and thick with death. "Teddy…"

Noah swallowed thickly. He ignored Varric and pressed on. It was strange. The area smelt heavily of death but he did not see any bodies. They reached nearly the center of the clearing when he noticed a still standing makeshift hut. It looked like it was made from already fallen trees, but the bark wasn't burnt so it had to have been recent.

"There are grave markers over there," Dorian pointed towards the right of the hut. "Someone is probably still here. Whether they are friend or foe remains to be seen."

Noah said nothing as he started for the hut. He felt a heavy hand lay on his shoulder. He looked up to see Iron Bull frowning down at him silently. Noah let out a barely audible sigh as he let Iron Bull walk slightly in front of him.

When they made it to the hut, Iron Bull jolted slightly, making a pained noise before he fell to the ground. "Bull!" Everyone took up arms at that moment. A cough pulled Noah's attention from Bull's still form to the other inhabitants of the hut. There was a little girl with short, black, shaggy hair. Large grey eyes stared in fear. Brown, dirty, tattered and burnt robes adorned her slight body. She was gripping a staff that was longer than she was. She couldn't have been older than 6 years old. She was standing in front of someone laid out on the ground with a rag on their head.

Majority of the person's body was covered in burns and there was a bandage wrapped loosely around the person's eyes.

"Easy there," Noah held his hand up as he spoke in elvhen. The little girl froze. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Va…h…a..ri…" The elf behind her started to speak. She turned and dropped to her knees. Noah slowly walked closer – the person was an elven woman.

"…" the little girl sniffled silently.

"Lethalin," Noah slowly made his way over to the two. The little girl watched him warily as he kneeled beside them.

"Falon'Din?" She asked before continuing. "Our People…here…have…fallen…" The woman began to rasp. "This…attack…organized….they…." She began to cough. Noah turned sharply to look at Dorian. Dorian understood the silent plea and took a step into the hut but stopped short when a sudden jolt of pain shot through him. He gasped and stepped back. Noah frowned and looked at the little girl, who was staring at Dorian with frightful eyes.

Noah cursed silently. He should have brought Solas along after all…

"They….next…will target….N-…No…" she began to cough again. "The Inquisitor…You know…of him…yes?" A chuckle passed through her charred lips. "Of course…you…do….We are…proud of what….he has…done…" She wheezed. There were bloodied tears soaking through the bandages around her head. "Vahari…" The girl sat at attention. "Ma da'len…ir abelas…." She let out a pained wheeze. "Falon'Din…lethanavir…guide my feet….calm my…soul…lead me….to my rest….I wish….to be…with…to…be…with…with…"She trailed off before she went silent and still. Noah and the child elf sat there staring at her. They both dropped their heads and remained silent.

Iron Bull silently pulled himself from the ground and backed out of the hut. Varric and Dorian were already outside. "Geez, that hurt like a bitch…" Bull grunted, rubbing his neck.

"You're telling me…." Dorian frowned. "It felt as if I had struck myself with my own storm magick…"

"Is that what you felt?" Iron Bull grunted. "I wish I had felt that. It felt like all my innards were yanked out of me and my knees smashed to pieces with a sledge hammer."

"Glad I didn't walk through there…." Varric mumbled, causing both Iron Bull and Dorian to glare at him. Varric shrugged with a humorless grin.

"That hut must be enchanted….I am guessing those who aren't elven can't walk through it without feeling like they're dying." Dorian crossed his arms. They looked up when they heard Noah leaving the hut. He was being led by the little girl pulling him towards the graves.

She was silent as she pulled him along. When they got to the graves, they stood there silently. Noah brought a fist up to his chest and bowed his head. He kneeled down and held that position as he began to mumble something in elven. Bull, Dorian, and Varric pulled their attention away from the elf to regard each other.

"I wish I understood elvhen…" Dorian mumbled.

"All I made out was something about planned attacks, Falon'Din, and the Inquisitor," Iron Bull shrugged. Varric and Dorian gave him curious looks. "There are a lot of things you pick up on in my line of work." He shrugged again. They looked up when they heard footsteps and low muttering.

Noah was holding a stone box in one hand while the little elven girl clung to his other hand. "Vahari," Noah mumbled. She was staring between Dorian and Bull warily. "She's coming with us…" with that, he walked passed the three. Dorian, Varric, and Bull exchanged looks before following behind the two elves at a reasonable distance as Noah began to speak to her.


	2. Elven Princess

**Char: Dorian & Noah **

**Raising Vahari**

 **Elven Princess**

It was a peculiar sight, granted it was a nice change, but still peculiar none the less. The sight being, of course, Noah's disposition. Dorian crossed his arms, standing in front of the window of the library deep in thought. He had a hand pressed lightly against his lips as his brows furrowed in thought. He'd been standing in the library for most of the day just contemplating the Inquisitor.

He was not used to this Noah. This Noah smiled a lot, laughed a lot, spoke a lot, joked a lot, and even gave compliments. He was used to the elf's snarky and brooding attitude topping off his absolute and obvious hatred and distrust of all human kind. He was used to the elf insulting and putting down anyone human. He was used to the elf storming around angrily, glaring at anything unfortunate enough to cross his path.

His fighting-style had even changed. Dorian couldn't remember the last time he saw the elf swing a two-handed blade. He'd switch to sword and shield but still hung out towards the frontline.

"Dorian?" Dorian pulled away from the window. Well, speak of the devil. Noah stood there wringing his hands with a wary frown.

"Yes?" It wasn't frequently the elf would refer to him directly. Dorian had the suspicion that the elf didn't even know his name - well until now. The elf never directly said his name. He would say 'hey you, human' or refer to him as 'sparky', a variation of the nickname Varric had given him. Dorian would mostly be the one to initiate their conversations. Even then, Noah was never really attentive to him. He'd either ignore him completely or give him the evil eye which might have been as ferocious and intimidating as staring down the snout of a High Dragon - possibly even more so.

"Have you seen Vahari? I can't find her anywhere…" Dorian was silent as he observed the elf. He didn't see Noah as the nurturing type but the past few weeks since they had found Vahari, he was the epitome of maternal.

"Have you checked with Cullen? She usually shadows the general when you're away….You know, I think she might even have a little crush on him." The look that crossed Noah's face was priceless. His eyes had first widened in shock than narrowed to slits, his face was ashen but then seemed to flush in anger then it went blank. The number of emotions crossing his face would have left anyone else confused and dizzy.

"Thank you…" Noah mumbled. He nodded once before walking towards the archway that led to the Rotunda.

"Hold a moment, I shall accompany you." Dorian mumbled. Noah turned to give him a confused look but walked at a slower pace so Dorian could walk with him. Dorian was tempted to walk slower just so he could be behind the elf. Noah simply did not understand how delectable he looked in his fashionable pajamas he so regularly walked around Skyhold in. "I have to admit," Noah turned his head to regard Dorian as they entered the Rotunda. "I had no idea you even knew my name." Noah smirked but didn't respond as they walked across the battlement that led to Cullen's office.

When they entered the room, the Commander looked up at them. He seemed to tense and stood up straight from his desk. "Has something happened?" he asked urgently. Dorian raised an eyebrow. He hadn't really expected a response like that. He guessed Noah rarely spoke to even his Commander unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Have you seen Vahari?" Cullen frowned before shaking his head.

"I haven't seen her in a couple of days." Dorian frowned at that.

"Odd, considering she's usually always up under you," Dorian cursed his poor choice of words when he noticed Noah's darkening expression. Cullen either didn't notice or didn't comment on it.

"I think she enjoys watching the soldiers spar. I usually see her sitting and watching Iron Bull and his Chargers sparring." He suddenly had a worried frown. "I worry for his condition and ability to contribute to the Inquisition. Lately, he has been expressing pain and-" Cullen stopped talking when he noticed Noah had stopped listening and was now heading for the door. Cullen met Dorian's eyes and Dorian raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and followed after the elf.

Dorian looked over to the elf whose frown had deepened. "I am sure she is fine," Dorian said. Noah looked at him. "She's in no danger within these walls - and even if someone did happen to threaten her, I'm sure she will make that their last mistake." Noah was now giving Dorian his full attention with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?" Dorian asked incredulously. "I suppose it isn't enough for a non-mage to feel, but the electrical pulses surrounding her is phenomenal. Her storm magic is rather strong for someone her age."

"Storm magic?" Noah frowned. "Well…she was holding a staff when we found her…I thought it was her mother's….it was on the large side…" They were silent as they made their way down the stairs. "Dorian,"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't mind training her, would you? You are really good with storm magic and you're the only mage I trust around here." Noah was looking at him now. Dorian hadn't noticed this before, but, the elf was almost the same exact height as him. Maybe an inch or two shorter but nothing very profound. Why was he even noticing this now? Oh - right they were now at the bottom of the stairs just standing there staring at each other. But...did he just say he was the only mage he trusted? That was what he said, wasn't it? Solas was an elven mage. He surely would trust an elf before he trusted a human, right? Dorian wanted to ask him so badly but he thought against it. It wouldn't do to anger the elf if Solas was a sore subject - now that Noah had revealed something like that, of course.

"Of course." Dorian nodded. The smile that Noah gave could have replaced the sun.

"Thank you." Dorian gave a small grin back before they made their way towards the tavern. That was usually where they could find Iron Bull. Dorian was leading them now, since Noah wasn't sure where to to find him.

When they reached the tavern, they found Iron Bull surrounded by his Chargers. They were all engaged in loud conversation and throwing back drinks. "…bet ya would! That fine ass running around in those too tight pants - yum!" Dorian had an idea of who they were talking about. He chanced a glance at Noah but it either seemed he didn't know or just didn't care.

"Bull," Dorian greeted, earning everyone's attention who sat around the giant Qunari.

"Have you seen Vahari?" Noah asked. Iron Bull snorted.

"I haven't been in damn pain for the last few days. Thankfully I haven't seen the little girl." Noah's expression darkened.

"Do you know where she'd be?" Noah asked through gritted teeth.

"Try Varric. He's my saving grace." Iron Bull grunted. Noah turned on his heels and walked away. Dorian's earlier suspicions were confirmed when he heard wolf whistles afterwards. Dorian rolled his eyes as he started after the elf.

"Where would Varric be?" Noah asked as Dorian walked up next to him. The elf had stopped at the base of the stairs leading to the main hall.

"He's usually sitting right next to the entrance to the Rotunda." Dorian answered. He suddenly frowned. "Didn't you see him on your way to see me?" Dorian was pressed to make a vain joke but knew if he did, the elf would not appreciate his humor and would end up hating him all over again.

"I was not really paying any mind…" Noah admitted lowly. "Let's go see now," with that Noah began to walk up the stairs. Dorian raised an eyebrow. The elf included him in the search verbally now.

They made their way up the stairs and into the main hall. Sure enough, Varric was there. Vahari was also there sporting a royal blue robe that Noah had bought for her. She was sitting on the table as she listened intently to Varric. He had a book in his hand. "…and the elven princess lived happily ever after." He closed the book as Vahari began to clap. Varied looked up to regard Dorian and Noah. "Oh, you're back. Welcome back, Teddy. See Princess, I told you he would be back before you knew it." Vahari's gaze had snapped up to Noah and Dorian. She smiled widely and jumped off the table into Noah's arms.

Noah grunted as he caught the flying elven projectile but smiled nonetheless. He smiled at Varric. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." He said before walking away with the little girl tucking her head under his chin.

"She's a wild one, that girl…" Varric said when he was sure Noah was out of earshot. "You know she's the reason Tiny's been in pain?" Dorian smirked.

"I find it highly amusing, but yes….I knew. She has a strength in here that I've not seen in anyone her age."

"You think that could be a problem?" Varric looked up at Dorian. Dorian crossed his arms and looked down.

"He has entrusted her training to me….I don't think that will end very well…for me anyway." Varric raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? Think you'll do something that makes Teddy lop your head off?"

"No…I think I'll do something that makes the girl explode my innards." Dorian chuckled.

"You're more scared of Princess than you are of Teddy?" Varric stared up at Dorian incredulously.

"There's something about her that I do not trust." both Varric and Dorian turned their attention to Solas who had come out of the Rotunda at hearing their voices.

"What do you mean?" Varric asked with a frown. Solas hesitated before he shook his head.

"I am not sure how to say this… She is changing the Inquisitor and I do not think it is entirely for the good." with that, he walked back into the Rotunda. Varric and Dorian exchanged looks.

"Think his suspicions have some ground?" Varric asked with a frown. Dorian shrugged.

"I do agree that Noah has made some…dramatic changes since we found Vahari; however, I haven't seen anything that was all too threatening…"

"Maybe Chuckles is just being paranoid?"

"Or cautious," Dorian frowned. "Solas is not the first one I've heard such claims from. I overheard Leliana and Josephine speaking of the matter too…" Dorian sighed. "I guess this is one of those wait and see situations." The two were silent for a while before Dorian broke the silence with a short chuckle. "I better prepare myself for a shocking few lessons."

"Hm?" Varric raised an eyebrow. "So those little spasm attacks you've been having were because of Vahari?"

"I do not think she is very fond of me. I don't really know why…it can't be because I'm human - Cullen is human and she seems smitten with him."

"Could it have something to do with your mustache?" Dorian glared at Varric before bringing his hand to his lip.

"There is not anything wrong with my mustache!" Dorian huffed before walking out of the main hall to return to his place in the library. He heard Varric's teasing snickering as he went.

* * *

Noah pressed the door open to his quarters. He closed the door behind him and made his way up the stairs. "So, you have been with Varric all this time?" a nod was his answer. He smiled slightly. Varric was okay…He liked Varric. The dwarf was witty, intelligent, and thoughtful. "Dorian says you use storm magic. Do you?" another nod. He sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her. She silently stared at him before reaching up and pulling at the bun in his head. He allowed her to pull the tie loose and run her hands through his long dark hair. "Would you like for Dorian to help you with your magic?"

Her hand motion stopped. She stared at Noah with an uncertain look. "Its okay. He's nice. He uses the same type of magic as you." She nodded again after awhile. "Elven Princess, huh?" He grinned. She smiled at him and nodded. She pulled her hands out of his hair before crawling up the bed. Noah stood up and sighed. He watched her climb under the covers and settle in before almost instantly falling asleep.

She couldn't talk - or just chose not to. It was hard trying to figure out how she was feeling or if she wanted something because she wouldn't vocalize it. She just knew she didn't like being around a lot of people. She was almost identical to Noah in that aspect.

He sighed again before settling in the bed next to her again. He wanted to spend as much as he could with her considering the Inquisition was going to be taking him far from the hold yet again for undetermined amount of time.


	3. Mr, Dr, Professor Pavus

**Notes: English is the main language of Thedas.** **Also, since the elven language is broken and nearly incomplete, underlined words like this is spoken in Elven language. (FFNET might not show the underlines so I apologize for that.) ****10pts for whoever gets the reference from the chapter's title ;)**

 **Char: Dorian & Noah**

 **Raising Vahari**

 **Mr. Dr. Professor Pavus**

Noah sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling on his heavy boots. He ran a hand through his loose hair, looking around the room. He couldn't find the leather strap for his hair and he didn't want to go out with it flying wildly everywhere. He started when he felt small hands tugging at his hair. He went to turn his head but one of those small hands pushed at his cheek.

He sat patiently as Vahari ran her hands through his hair. He felt tugs at the front of his head then the back. When felt Vahari moved away to inspect her work, he ran a hand over his head. She had braided it at the front and wrapped it into a bun at the back. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and she just smiled at him. "That's one alternative, thanks." He grinned at her, ruffling her hair before standing. "I'm going to be out of the hold for awhile…"

Her smile melted away. She jumped off the bed and made her way to Noah's desk. The stone box from when they first found her sat neatly in the corner of the desk. The stone box wasn't anything grandiose; it was a simple, grey, stone box with no design on it. She opened the box and pulled out a necklace.

Noah's eyebrows drew down in confusion as Vahari held the necklace out to him. The necklace was a simple, brown, leather cord with a white, thick piece of material hanging from it. The white, thick piece looked as if it were a bone. He took the necklace from Vahari and fingered the bone looking piece. It was smooth, hard, and curved slightly at the tip. It looked as if it were broken off on both sides as there were small ridges on the top and bottom. It could of been a fang but at the same time it almost looked like an antler. On closer inspection, Noah could make out the designs that represented Mythal carved directly into it. He looked down at the tiny elf. She was frowning up at him.

He slipped the necklace on and picked Vahari up. "I'll be careful. Thank you," He said. Vahari wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Dorian, as usual, sat in the library with a good book in hand. Well, the good book part wasn't a usual thing. He'd been sitting in there all morning reading and had the continuous feel that someone was staring at him. Every time he happened to look over his book, he saw nothing. This time, he slowly brought the book down to see Vahari sitting in front of him, crossed leg, staring at him with a frown. "Why, hello there, little one," He said slowly, closing the book. "I see Noah has left already." Dorian stood up and stretched. "Shall we get started?"

Vahari said nothing, just stared at him. Dorian wouldn't say it out loud, but the tiny elf was kind of creepy. She didn't talk and would just stare or glare at you until you said something to her. Then she'd either run off or electrocute you then run off.

"…Right…" Dorian crossed his arms. "How should I start this? I have no idea how to explain the mechanics of magic and all its drawbacks and complications to a 5 year old…" Dorian groaned. "Why did I agree to this? I'm not a teacher!" Dorian turned his attention to Vahari who had moved without his noticing. She was sitting in the chair he had previously been in reading the book he had been reading. Dorian raised an eyebrow, backing up to lean against the bookcase. "You can read that?" a nod was his reply. "Hm…Maybe I could just explain it to you how I would explain it to anyone else. This will be easier than I thought." Pain suddenly exploded in Dorian's head. He slapped a hand to the throbbing center of his head before a plop brought his attention down to the culprit. A fallen book.

He picked up the book and looked behind him with a frown. He turned his attention to Vahari but she had disappeared. "I take it back, this will be more difficult than I thought."

* * *

Solas leaned against his desk, staring at nothing. It would be more difficult to convince the inquisitor something was up with the child they'd found then he first realized. For one, the inquisitor didn't like him at all. Most of those in _the inner circle_ as he'd heard many people in the hold refer to them as, didn't even notice the elf hated him. Solas furrowed his brow as his eyes roved over his desk once more. Something was missing.

He slowly looked up to see Vahari sitting up on the painting platform with her legs swinging over the edge. She was slowly flipping through a leather bound book she held in her hands.

Solas tensed. It was his journal. He slowly approached the little elf. He'd overheard from the others that she was good for disappearing when she felt threatened. "Hey," Solas felt it would make her feel less threatened if he spoke in the elven language. "I need that back. Could you please hand that over to me? It is very important."

Vahari looked over the journal with a frown. Solas all but gapped when the little girl held it in both her hands and tore it down the middle. She dropped the two halves of the journal and Solas watched their quick descent. A bubbling rage he hadn't felt in years sprung forth. He looked up to reprimand the little girl but she wasn't there anymore. Solas growled and picked up the journal pieces. A few of the pages fluttered back to the ground. "Fenedis…"

* * *

Dorian made his way down the stairs from the library. He passed a grumbling Solas with a raised eyebrow. "Varric," Dorian said, regarding the dwarf sitting next to the rotunda.

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"Have you seen Vahari?" Varric looked up at Dorian slowly with an arched brow.

"You're just now looking for Vahari? Teddy has been gone for a good while."

"She was in the library with me a few minutes ago but," Dorian sighed. "she threw a book at me and disappeared."

"She threw a book at you," Varric repeated, sniggering. Dorian rolled his eyes up.

"I know she's come through here considering Solas is in there pitching a fit about something." Dorian grinned. "I guess Vahari dislikes him the most."

"Odd considering they're both elves."

"Hmm…That isn't so odd, considering Noah is also an elf but he does not seem too fond of Solas either."

"Meh." Varric shrugged. "You've got a point."

* * *

Dorian knew the hold was large but he hadn't realized just how large it was until he went searching for the little elf girl. He'd looked nearly everywhere. He was currently in front of the door to the inquisitor's quarters. He hadn't ever been in here considering he had never had a reason. He'd always had the sneaking suspicion that Noah didn't like him very much.

He pressed open the door and made his way up the stairs. Rounding the railing, he let out a slight sigh of relief. Vahari was in the room. She was sitting out on the balcony's railing, a stone box sitting next to her. She was kicking her legs. Dorian made his way towards the balcony, trying to gain her attention without startling her.

"Hey, Vahari," Dorian said quietly. The little elf turned her head to look at him briefly before turning back to look out over the balcony. "You know, Noah wouldn't like you sitting up here. You could fall and hurt yourself really badly." She frowned, her lip quivering. "Come now, what is with the sour face?"

"…Noë…" She pointed out over the balcony. "Hurt…"

"Now, now," Dorian placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, I'm sure of it. Now, how about we start training so we can make him proud when he comes back, hm?" She looked at Dorian then back over the balcony.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay." she nodded.

* * *

Two weeks blew through without much incident. Dorian's wish he could say he made great progress with the elven mage but that would be a lie. The only arguable accomplishment he had made was stopping her from electrocuting everyone she came in contact with, save Bull. She still tortured the Qunari whenever she could for reasons unknown to Dorian. He found that part hilarious, though.

The two were sitting crossed leg on the floor in front of the inquisitor's bed. Dorian had long since found out the longer the days dragged on without Noah, the less likely Vahari would be seen outside of the room. He'd been attempting to start another lesson with her but she was much too distracted to pay any mind to him.

After awhile of sitting in one spot, she would migrate to the balcony with the stone box. If Dorian spoke to her she would just repeat the same thing: _'Noë hurt'_ and then say nothing farther for the rest of the day.

Dorian was silent as he watched Vahari take up her usual perch on the balcony. He followed after her and leaned against the railing. "Vahari?"

"Dori," She said. Dorian looked at her. "They took it…" Dorian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who took what?"

"Them. The bad people. They took it." She looked down, kicking her feet.

"Took what from who?"

"They took it from Noë."

"Took what?"

"It. They took it." Vahari frowned.

"What is _it_?" Dorian furrowed his brow. He was getting nowhere with this. Vahari spoke very little and when she did, she spoke in short utterances. Dorian thought it might have something to do with her limited knowledge of English. Now that he thought about it, it could also be the reason why he hadn't been making progress with her and her magic. He'd need Noah there to translate for him.

"Noë comes. Take me please?" She looked at Dorian. "Dori, I want Noë…"

"Vahari, Noah isn't here just yet."

"Noë here. Please, Dori. Take me to gate, please." Vahari turned on the railing and jumped off. She grabbed on to Dorian's arm and pulled him along with her. "Dori, come!" Dorian sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this.

* * *

Along the way to the entrance gate, Vahari had clambered her way up Dorian's back. She clung to his neck, occasionally running her hands through his hair. She pointed at the gate. "Noë comes!" Sure enough, just as they arrived at the gate, they could see a group of inquisition soldiers coming in. There was Cassandra and Vivienne at the forefront, while the rest trailed farther behind. Dorian didn't see any signs of Noah or Blackwall with them. "Noë?" Dorian looked over his shoulder at the frowning Vahari.

Vahari wiggled her way off of Dorian's back and ran over to Cassandra and Vivienne. The two looked worn, their clothes torn and bloodied in spots. "Where Noë?" Vahari stopped in front of Vivienne.

Vivienne paused, staring down at the elf girl in surprise. She hadn't even knew Vahari could speak. She placed a hand on the elf's head. "Noah was caught up with something, Darling," Vivienne said.

"Where is it?" Vahari asked as Vivienne took her hand.

"Where is what?" Vivienne frowned as they made their way to the main hall. Dorian fell into step beside Cassandra who had begun to fill him in on what had happened.

"It. The bad people took it from Noë." Vahari tugged on Vivienne's hand.

"I've been trying to figure out what she was talking about for a while now." Dorian piped in.

"What is _it_ , darling?"

"Noë had it. They took it. They don't have it and Noë don't have it. Where is it?" There were tears in her eyes. "Where is Noë?" Vivienne shared a look with Cassandra.

"Come along, darling. Let me get changed out of these and then I'll show you all the robes Noah had me get you made."

"But…" Vivienne led her away. She looked back at Dorian. "Dori, find Noë, please." The two disappeared into the rotunda while Dorian followed Cassandra towards the war room.

"I would probably be more useful to you if you filled me in on all that happened." Dorian crossed his arms as they passed by Josephine's desk. The woman had stood up to join them in their wall.

"We'll fill you in when we gather everyone in the war room. I'd rather not have to repeat myself," Cassandra said. "Just know the inquisitor has been captured."

"I figured as much." Dorian spoke lowly.


End file.
